


Space Opera AU в драбблах и однострочниках

by adianna



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	1. Chapter 1

Эмпаты несознательно подстраиваются под настроение других. И иногда Субару хочется ударить Каменаши. Просто для того, чтобы понять, есть ли там вообще какие-то чувства. Кроме чувства долга, разумеется.  
* * *  
Когда родители отобрали у него космос, а космос отобрал у него Ямапи, Тома сам решил сделать Маки предложение. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то отобрал и ее.  
* * *  
Старый приятель когда-то говорил Хине, что он никогда не станет генералом. Потому, что ему важно быть нужным, а не нужно быть важным. Глядя назад, Хина понимает, что он совсем не против.  
* * *  
Коичи никогда не спрашивает, почему Тсуеши согласился лететь с ним. Первые два года он боялся ответа, а потом это стало просто не важно.  
* * *  
Когда приходят новости об отъезде Субару, Тсубаса даже немного рад. Может хоть теперь Такки перестанет виновато вздрагивать при каждом звонке внутренней связи.  
* * *  
После того, что случилось с Учи, Ре ненавидит телепатов. Потому что они беспардонно лезут в самое сокровенное. И лишают человека главного - права на доверие.   
* * *  
С легкой руки капитана, прозвище Хина появляется как бы само по себе. Только Каменаши продолжает всех игнорировать, и вечно формальный Уэда обращается Мураками-сан.


	2. Chapter 2

Курс первый. Профориентация.

\- Главное для дипломата – это настоять на своем, и никогда не поступаться своими принципами, - говорит Аканиши.  
\- Главное для дипломата – не показать свое истинное лицо, и не дать оппоненту разгадать твои мотивы, - говорит Тагучи.  
Они с первого дня не понимают друг-друга.

Курс второй. Физподготовка.

Джин набирает высший балл на летном симуляторе. В этом никто и не сомневался, но он все равно смотрит сверху вниз на Тагучи, который в нижней половине списка.   
И наверное от этого первое место Тагучи по результатам стрельб воспринимается как личное оскорбление. А безмятежное «Охаё, Аканиши-кун!» - как объявление войны.  
Когда он рассказывает об этом Пи, тот долго смеется и говорит что-то насчет песочниц и косичек. Но Пи через месяц летит в Дальний поиск – всем ясно, что с мозгами у него не все в порядке, так что Джин даже не пытается его понять.  
Через месяц инструктор по самообороне, уставший их разнимать, ставит Джина в пару с симпатичной блондинкой по имени Дженнифер. Она любит молочные коктейли и прогулки на яхте, а Тагучи теперь на другом конце спортзала.

Курс третий. Негуманоидная психология и этика.

Глядя на Тагучи, который, увлеченно жестикулируя, объясняет что-то ярко-желтому пернатому существу, Джин старается не скривиться. Существо что-то чирикает в ответ, и Тагучи разве что восхищенно в клюв не заглядывает, словно именно этих слов он ждал всю жизнь. Даже мысли «они друг друга стоят» не приносят утешения. Со своим заданием Джин еще даже не поздоровался. Он так и не решил, которое из шести щупалец надо пожать.  
У Джунно аллергия на перья, но он старается не показать виду и продолжает улыбаться. Потому что Аканиши пристально следит за каждым его шагом, высматривая малейший промах. Сам он опять наладил контакт, практически не пытаясь, - странное существо со щупальцами усиленно строит ему глазки. Все три.

Курс четвертый. Принципы реагирования в критических ситуациях.

Аканиши считает Тагучи бесхарактерным идиотом. Его до тошноты раздражает эта вечная улыбка и привычка подлизываться ко всем и вся.  
Но до ближайшего жилья несколько дней по пересеченной местности, и если он вернется без Тагучи, то потеряет половину баллов. Именно поэтому Тагучи все еще жив и относительно здоров.  
Когда, два дня спустя, оказывается, что Тагучи умеет накладывать шины и готовить рыбу на костре, Джин стискивает зубы, и утешается тем, что он подумал и взял зажигалку и двойной запас консервов.  
Тагучи считает Аканиши шлюхой, которой все в жизни дается легко. Но когда Аканиши морщится, но молчит, и старается не наваливаться всей массой на его плечо, Джунно испытывает что-то очень похожее на удовлетворение. И нет, он не будет ничего говорить – улыбка скажет сама за себя.

Курс пятый. Профпрактика.

Джин приветствует приезжего дипломата и его жену на родном языке, с акцентом, который позже они хором назовут очаровательным. Пара улыбок и жена дипломата просит показать ей местные достопримечательности. Еще пара улыбок и нововыяснившаяся общая любовь к 3-рэгби, - и дипломат совсем не против ее отпустить. Заручившись обещанием обсудить последние игры Высшей лиги.  
Джунно уже пару часов спустя весело болтает с личным секретарем дипломата, к вечеру – знает поименно всю местную обслугу. Он шутит и делится последними сплетнями со швейцарами. Даже суровая повариха зовет его «сынок», и не против угостить чем-то вкусненьким и пожаловаться на «вот этих, которые раскомандовались тут и среди ночи требуют накрыть стол на шестерых».   
На приеме они притворяются, что незнакомы, и игнорируют друг-друга. Джин называет это «расти над собой».  
Практику оба сдают на отлично.

Выпускная аттестация. Распределение.

\- Почему с ним?! – Джин старался не взвыть. Он очень старался не взвыть.   
\- Распределительная комиссия не обязана объяснять свои решения, Аканиши-сан.  
\- Но куратор-сан, - ему показалось, или улыбка на лице Тагучи действительно выглядела слегка натянуто, – вы же понимаете, что для нас это назначение несколько неожиданно. Вы не могли бы хоть намекнуть, самую малость?  
Ага, а вот и они – большие щенячьи глаза. Что за дешевый прием. И тычок локтем в бок – это что, призыв присоединиться?   
Джин хотел-было презрительно хмыкнуть, но, глядя на чуть оттаявшую Ширазуки-сан, решил, что в такой ситуации все средства хороши. Приятно было одно – от его щенячьих глаз Ширазуки-сан даже слегка покраснела. Съел, Тагучи?  
\- Не знаю почему, но комиссия посчитала, что вы будете хорошими партнерами, - по лицу куратора было видно, как она относится к этой идее. – Если, конечно, научитесь работать вместе.   
«Если не убьете друг-друга в процессе» мысленно перевел Джин. Что гораздо более вероятно.


	3. Chapter 3

\- И подумать только, какая выдержка, какое чутье! 

Никто никогда не узнает, чего стоило Джину изобразить нужную степень самодовольства и смущения от этой якобы заслуженной похвалы. Министр и его жена явно купились, а Тагучи нырнул носом в огромный бокал местного коктейля так, что виднелась только светлая макушка. И никто не мог видеть выражения его лица.  
Но комплименты на этом не кончились:

\- Аканиши-сан, я вами просто восхищаюсь – иметь такую информацию и придержать ее до самого последнего момента! Какой расчет, какое замечательное понимание ситуации!

Плечи Тагучи предательски затряслись.   
Они оба прекрасно знали, что Джин ненавидит приписывать себе чужие заслуги. А уж заслуги Тагучи, который и отрыл из внутренней правительственной сети вчера вечером эту самую кровь-из-носу необходимую информацию… Но выхода не было, он сам выставил себя на передний план. И теперь его же слова о том, что «один-единственный харизматичный лидер может без всякой посторонней помощи склонить чаши весов в свою сторону», звучали утонченным издевательством. 

\- Даа, вы абсолютно правы, я уже полгода имею честь работать с Аканиши-сан, и его таланты все еще не перестают меня восхищать. - Джин уже достаточно хорошо изучил своего «напарника», чтобы понимать – за этой самой улыбкой клинического идиота, Тагучи сейчас просто распирает от хохота. 

И только знание того, что их миссия все еще не закончена, не дало ему надеть этот бокал Джунно на голову. Судя по совершенно неискреннему восторженному взгляду в ответ, на это и было рассчитано.   
Что ж, в этот раз его переиграли. Но война еще не закончена, Тагучи, так и знай.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Так всего три дня до высадки осталось, а сейчас его очередь готовить информационный бюллетень, - от этих слов весь стол зашелся хохотом, а непосвященные в шутку Ямапи и Ре непонимающе переглянулись.

Отсмеявшись, Кояма попытался объяснить:  
\- У нас есть традиция, перед высадкой на планету один из офицеров проводит что-то вроде маленького брифинга, где сообщает общие факты: климат, население, местные традиции и еще что-нибудь интересное, что может пригодиться. Коичи-сан ввел, после одного случая, когда Массу по незнанию чуть не женился. Чихнул не перед тем идолом, кажется. Сначала это была просто обязаловка, но со временем переросло как бы во внутреннее соревнование - чей бюллетень будет самым оригинальным, запоминающимся, полезным и главное не скучным. Так что это очень и очень большое дело.

\- Дааа, хотя Тсуеши-сан все равно никому не переплюнуть, - мечтательно протянул Маруяма. – Вот это был брифинг так брифинг.  
Все согласно закивали, а Ямапи невольно покосился на пустующее кресло первого помощника.

\- Первый и последний раз, когда Коичи-сан поручил составление информационного бюллетеня Тсуеши. Тот долго ворчал и отнекивался, а в назначенный день просто разослал на все терминалы одно и то же сообщение, с названием «Самое необходимое».

\- Ага, а там один-единственный пункт – полный список известных на этой планете венерических заболеваний. 

\- Экипаж гудел неделю, Коичи-сан рвал и метал. С тех пор Тсуеши-сан больше бюллетеней не поручали.  
  
***  
  
Они не разговаривали. Сначала на разговоры просто не было времени: когда ты пытаешься вытащить сначала себя самого, а потом те немногие, но жизненно необходимые вещи из разбитого флаера, да еще и в сильнейший ливень, как-то оно не до разговоров. Тут бы жестами объясниться, что хватать, куда бежать и кто здесь козел.

И стуча зубами от холода у маленького костерка, который и не грел совсем, а так, дымил и все грозил погаснуть с секунды на секунду, тоже особо не пообщаешься.  
Да и о чем им было говорить? До этого Каменаши Казуя и Коки Танака пересекались ровно два раза: две недели назад, когда капитан Домото представил команде балласт, ох, простите, пас-са-жи-ра, который отправится с ними до перевалочной базы. И сегодня утром, когда первый помощник Домото назначил Коки счастливым добровольцем, который отвезет многоуважаемого господина Каменаши к ближайшей базе Гильдии. Где уважаемый господин должен был что-то забрать. Конец цитаты, и кто тебе сказал, что у нас тут демократия, Танака?

Не то чтобы Коки так ненавидел Гильдию, совсем нет. Если честно, то до сегодняшнего дня ему были глубоко фиолетовы все эти черноформенные со своими паранормальными задвигами. А смотреть на то, как рафинированный аристократ Уэда изо всех сил старается не шипеть как кошка каждый раз, когда оказывался в одной комнате с Каменаши, было даже забавно. 

Когда Каменаши просидел всю дорогу замороженной селедкой Коки не удивился. Из циркулирующих по команде сплетен он уже понял, что это у Каменаши стандартное состояние. Даже когда они прилетели, и его, наплевав на все правила, оставили мариноваться на посадочной, Коки не расстроился, а с удовольствием эти три часа проспал, наверстывая за перепорченное утро. И плевать он хотел на всех окрестных идиотов, которыe изо всех сил хотели казаться страшными и внушительными.   
Но когда он поймает ту сволочь из гильдийского метеоцентра, которая сбросила им кривую сводку и совершенно случайно не упомянула о грозовом фронте с востока… Как там Мару говорил: «Лишняя пара рук нам не помешает», да? Вот и будет ему лишняя пара. В коробочке.

Только для этого ему сначала надо починить этот проклятый передатчик! Крохотная горелка снова угрожала вывалиться из замерзших пальцев и все никак не желала пролезать в узкий просвет между коробом распределителя и синхронизатором.

\- Я плохо разбираюсь в технике.  
От удивления Коки дернулся и чуть не закоротил насмерть и передатчик, и себя. Он настолько привык, что балласт тихо сидит в сторонке, что подсознательно уже списал его на деталь интерьера. Заговоривший Каменаши сейчас казался такой же неожиданностью, как заговоривший шкаф или тот же чертов синхронизатор.

\- Я плохо разбираюсь в технике, - снова повторил Каменаши, вытянувшись как на плацу и глядя куда-то левее Коки. - Но вполне могу подавать инструменты. Если нужно.  
Он изо всех сил делал вид, что не замечает удивленного взгляда Коки. Тот же испытывающее смерил его взглядом снизу вверх, и каким-то залихватски мальчишеским жестом развернул форменную кепку козырьком назад.

\- Что ж, хорошо, тогда подержи синхронизатор за правый переходник… - краем глаза он заметил, как лицо Каменаши снова начинает каменеть, и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. – Держи эту штуку вот так, а я попытаюсь все-таки запаять эту заразу. А то если не поторопимся, с Тсуеши-сан станется записать нам эти два дня как отпуск без жалования.


	5. Chapter 5

\- И вот с ними ты предлагаешь нам лететь? Дай посмотреть: амбициозный зеленый офицерик из метрополии, десантник в отставке, выскочка поднявший руку на командира, сосланный на окраину Казанова-неудачник, психованный эмпат.. так, я никого не забыл? А да, и еще ГИЛЬДИЕЦ. Ну просто цветник.

\- Не нравится, набирай команду сам.

\- Нет, я понимаю – психолог у нас ты, экипаж набираешь ты. Но мы десять лет летаем вместе. Ты не мог бы хоть раз, хоть один-единственный раз за все это время взять в команду обычного, скучного, ничем не примечательного человека?

\- У нас же есть этот.. Накамура?

\- Его зовут Накамару. Он круглые сутки с приборами разговаривает, ты считаешь это нормально?

\- В смысле "разговаривает"?

\- Называет это «битбокс». Говорит доброе слово и железке приятно.

\- Хм. У нас после его появления хоть раз крупные аварии были?

\- Нет, но…

\- Так в чем вопрос?

\- Ладно, сдаюсь, поступай как знаешь. Зачем тебе вообще мнение капитана?

\- Коичи.

\- Набирай хоть мышей зеленых, мне все равно.

\- Коичи. Ты мне доверяешь?

Вздох.  
\- Конечно, я тебе доверяю.

\- Они именно те, кто нам нужен.

\- Смотри, Тсуеши, если после этого полета меня упекут в маленькую комнату с мягкими стенами – я потребую, чтобы ты сидел рядом!

\- Хм. Ты каждый раз так говоришь.


End file.
